Nothing out of the ordinary
by JenEvan
Summary: There were headless bikers, samurai ghosts and many more. So 5 vehicles without drivers are nothing out of the ordinary. In this city, at least.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Durarara!; am only borrowing them for some playtime before returning them back in mint condition._

For the folks of Ikebukuro, strange happenings and weird sightings are a common part of daily life, be it headless bikers or samurai ghosts. And thus, no one bat an eye when 4 European-made sports cars and one monster truck had suddenly shown up within the city and on the highways. After all, what is so strange about 4 sports cars and a giant truck? As for the occasional rumor of giant robots being seen nearby or within the city - Ban Dai sure is desperate to hit their sales target this year.

* * *

Note:

Just uploading again the story, as I mistakenly deleted it, but didn't have the time to re-upload it again.

Just a test drive. Of a random idea. From a fandom I've recently found (Durarara!) and one I've never completely left and always am coming back to hang around (TF). Finally had the guts to try and blend them.


	2. Back Alley

_Where Breakdown meets Anri by coincidence_

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything or any characters here._

He could feel it. That strut-chilling sensation of being watched. Like liquid nitrogen dribbled down his bare spinal column, seeping into his protoform; as something, or someone, observed his every move in the dark. Behind his back. Slowly, he forced himself to turn around. The glimpse of a pair of glowing red orbs was more than enough to freak him out. The absence of a spark signature hasten his episode. Without bothering to identify his visual readings, Breakdown transformed with a shriek, tires screeching as he made 0 to 60 mph in less than an astroclick.

As soon as she felt another's presence, she had instantly sheathed Saika. Just when the roar of a powerful engine erupted from the night silence. A set of rapidly fading taillights and the echoing screeching tires confirmed that a car had just sped by. Had the driver seen her? Sonohara Anri hoped that perhaps the driver had only glimpsed the ghostly profile of the red-eyed, sword-wielding demon of Ikebukuro's urban legends.

* * *

_This all started as a random though, after a few episodes of Durarara!. In an unpredictable city of crazies, the Stunticons will sure fit it. Maybe Breakdown may take a longer time... _


	3. City Street

_Where two crazies come across another two crazies_

_Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters_

Two sports cars came screaming around the corner, scattering motorists and pedestrians alike.

To the two of them, the city is like one huge obstacle course for entertainment. An obstacle course that turns up bits of interesting challenges every day, with none being the same as the previous day.

Thunk!

"What the frag?"

Wildrider slammed on his brakes upon something bouncing off his alt-mode's roof, swerving to a halt into Drag Strip's lane.

"Hey!"

Forced to slam down hard on his brakes, or risk crashing into his gestaltmate, Drag Strip came to a complete stop within seconds, with his front bumper just inches away from scratching Wildrider's side. And just at the exact moment, he saw a human sailing through the air, right in front of him, over his hood; then landed in a crouch on the opposite side of the road, bounced up, and continue running down the pavement, cackling like a maniac.

"That squishy used me as a springboard! I'm gonna kill-"

Crash!

A lamp post, sticking out in the tar road, right in that little space between Wildrider's side and Drag Strip's front bumper, cut off whatever Wildrider wanted to say. A second human, snarling like Motormaster on a bad day, ran pass both sports cars. Said human then uprooted a phone booth and throw it at the the first human, who casually side-step the projectile with another mad cackle. The two humans continued their odd game of tag, disappearing around the corner at the end of the block.

"You know, I'm really going to like it here."

"Me too!"

Ikebukuro is not that bad, for a squishy city. Especially with the abundance of live entertainment.


	4. Highway

I've been losing momentum for a while, due to my workload, but will finish this story the best I can. I guess leaving it unattended too long in the hard drive have made it stale. Hope it has not gone to the point of inedible.

_Disclaimer: Don't own any recognisable characters from TF or Durarara._

There is nothing more exhilarating as speeding down the expressway like you own it. Ikebukuro may not be Oregon, but the expressways skirting the city are just as challenging, even without the random Autodolt to be blasted off the road (or from the sky either). Here, on his turf, he is the King. And all else better know how to scram out of his way. Today is as usual. Blaring his horn, speeding down the expressway. Then, just a short distance in front, he saw the annoying flock of police motorcycles. This time, they seemed to be ganging up on a lone rider in black. Perhaps it was just boredom, or his general dislike for any Enforcer units, he decided to join the fray. Bowling over those annoying insects was pure satisfaction. Watching them scatter was even more amusing. He left them confused and panicking in the dust, watch them eat his exhaust fumes as he disappear from their view. All the while adorning a gleeful smile.

Finally, away from those police, Motormaster transformed, optics on his hitchhiking guest. Apparently, the rider in black that had taken the chance to hitch a ride and escape. For while, the two strangers were silent. Then, the rider in black took out a device, type some text on it, then showing screen to the Stunticon.

"Arigatou (thank you)", it read.

As both highway users part ways, the King of the road continued his patrol. Somehow, he seemed to felt his mood have improved.

* * *

Note:

Just hope the characterisation for both are still acceptable.


	5. Overlooking the City

The last of them all. Finally able to finish this after letting it gather dust for so long.

_Disclaimer: Don't own any recognisable characters from TF or Durarara._

The darkness seemed to rise from within the it's own heart, tendrils curling up and away, engulfing everything in its path. Such a beautiful sight to behold, the utmost perfection of an inevitable end. Until a glimmer of neon lights shone through the dark. Bright orange, yellow, red, green, blue, even the dreaded color of live energon. One by one, they lit the walls, and the streets, then align in rows on tall buildings, merging into video displays on LCD billboards. The lights that align and shape themselves within the darkness, shining through the thick shroud as a new, different form.

"That's the beauty of Ikebukuro."

Dead End only took a fleeting glance at the young human couple – a blond boy and a brunette girl. Humans don't interest him much, as they usually meet their end too soon and too easily. This city, however, is a different story all together. Perhaps there may be a day when the darkness rise and claim the city-scape, once and for all. For now, he'll just admire its beauty as it fights its way out of each shadowy embrace everyday.

_End_


End file.
